Une nuit et plusieurs versions
by Whisper-to-my-ear
Summary: Les faits sont fait, cette nuit là tu as tout détruit sur ton passage, tu es devenus fous comme tout le monde dit, je l'ai pensé jusqu'à se que m'expliquer, et en une nuit il y a eu deux versions bien différentes! Venez lire c'est surement mieux que ce résumé!


Tu te rends compte, ça va faire maintenant 6 ans que tu nous as trahis, que tu m'as trahis. On se disait amis, mais en une nuit tu as tout détruis sur ton passage, notre amitié et ta famille. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Déjà à l'époque on disait que tu avais assassiné Shisui, mais je n'y ai pas cru, tu n'étais pas comme ça, je n'y ai pas cru … Mais cette nuit m'avait fait me remettre en question, tout se que je pensais de toi était vraiment qu'illusion ? Rien qu'y repenser me donne une telle rage envers toi, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles avant de faire cette atrocité.

Je m'arrête de penser à tout ça, car la moindre pensée de lui m'énervé et me fait souffrir, mais je ne peu m'y empêcher d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'un jour. Je décide donc de me lever de mon lit et de partir à la douche, mais même là tu reviens. Avec nos longue journées de cours à l'académie, toujours sérieux puis une fois à l'extérieur on se lâchait, on se battait, on riait, on se posait pour être tranquille, libéré de tout. Tu t'en rappelles de ça ?

Je laisse mes pensés dans la douche avant de me préparer enfilant mon pantalon gris frôlant le noir accompagné de mon haut crème. Je serre mon bandeau, mes mes chaussure et pars en direction de du bâtiment de l'Hokage qui veut me voir pour une mission. Quand j'y arrive il y a déjà Kakashi qui pour cette mission nous devons faire un duo. Je salut Tsunade-Sama ainsi que sa secrétaire et mon senpai, qui était aussi le tien, avant que l'on nous explique la mission.

« -Nous avons trouvés un repère de l'Akatsuki, je veux que vous vous y rendiez pour prendre plus connaissance des lieux et récupérer des informations. Je vous envoie tout les deux car j'ai confiance en vos capacités et envoyer plus de shinobi du village pourrait nous mener à des ennuies.

-Il se pourrait qu'il reste des membres de l'Akatsuki dans les lieux ? _**Demande Kakashi s'informant avant de partir.**_

-Pas que l'on sache. Partez dès que vous aurez vos affaires de prêtes. Bonne chance. »

Décidément cette journée se déroule autour de toi c'est ça Itachi, j'aimerai te revoir quand même pour avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec toi. Mais pour l'instant je me contente de sortir du bâtiment aux côtés de Kakashi, nous ne dîmes pas un seul mot et on fini par partir de notre côté. En rentrant chez moi je signale mon retour à ma petite cousine qui se trouvait dans le salon, Hinata, avant de retourner dans ma chambre préparer une sacoche et un sac à dos.

Mon regard se pose sur une photo, nous deux, même si je te déteste à ce jour je continu à te considérer comme mon ami, après tout puis je vraiment oublier les moments que l'on a passé ensemble ? Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs sur cette image il y avait ton frère dessus, lui aussi a bien changé… C'est vraiment de famille ça. Je ne peu m'empêcher de soupirer en pensant cela.

Enfin, je sens que cette journée va être lourde et tournée vers toi, je verrai bien se que le destin me réserve. Pour l'instant je repense aux instructions de Stunade-sama en me rendant à la porte du village.

Bien évidement quand j'y arrive le ninja copieur n'y est pas, c'est quoi cette habitude d'être en retard pour lui ? Y a vraiment des cas dans ce village, heureusement que je suis patient. En attendant je regarde les oiseaux voler dans le ciel. Ca me rappelle quand je te disais que j'aimerai être un oiseau, libre comme le vent et en paix avec le ciel. Maintenant si j'aimerai être un oiseau c'est pour te retrouver salle enflure.

Le temps passe, 10 minutes, puis 30minutes et maintenant 1h de retard il a, je pense lui acheter une horloge au cas où l'on est de nouvelles missions ensemble car ce n'est pas possible, même pour ses élèves. Il me pousse à utiliser mon Byakugan pour le trouver, non mais vraiment… Il a de la chance que je le voie arriver ou je crois que j'allais chez lui pour le réprimander.

Arrivé je ne lui adresse pas la parole lui lance juste un regard furieux et désespéré, mais je pense qu'il a compris et se contente de sourire sous son masque. Quel visage doit- il avoir ? A-t-il quelque chose à cacher ? Un jour ma curiosité me perdra, mais je garde mes quelques questions pour moi dans un coin de ma tête.

On entreprend une route vers le Nord, j'ai confiance en Kakashi et lui en mon Byakugan on va sûrement bientôt trouver si c'est la bonne direction. Pour l'instant que de la verdure rien d'autre, mais on ne désespère pas, vous ne devez pas être con dans votre « team » et avec toi, vous avez surement choisi un endroit difficile d'accès et loin des regards, ça ne serait pas du Itachi Uchiwa ou sinon.

Concentré sur mon repérage je vois tout de même mon ainé se rapprocher de moi, j'en déduis qu'il veut me parler.

« -Je me souviens que tu étais proche avec Itachi, tu as déjà essayé de le retrouver ? _**Me demande le ninja copieur.**_

-Non, et il n'a jamais repris contact avec moi dans tout les cas. _**Je mes fin à la discutions préférant garder mes réflexions pour moi »**_

En revanche je remarque une chose bizarre dans une falaise et signale mon arrêt avant de sauter pour retrouver la terre ferme et pour paraître plus discret aussi. J'explique brièvement à Kakashi se que je vois et on décide d'aller voir au cas où, on ne perd rien après tout.

En escaladant la falaise je comprends mieux se qu'il y a, c'est un creux, l'entrée est fermée et ne voyant personne aux alentours grâce aux Mille oiseaux de l'homme à la chevelure grise, on peut accéder à l'intérieur. Rien de bien passionnant à mon humble avis, mais mon coéquipier lui à l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose et je m'avance vers lui.

« -Konoha est perspicace ! »

Je me retourne et te vois, toi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle réaction je devais avoir, si c'était un sourire ou un regard meurtrier. Quant à lui Kakashi ne doute pas et j'entends à sa voie qu'il n'a pas envie de sourire.

« -Itachi Uchiwa !

-Kakashi, ça faisait longtemps et toi aussi Hachimitsu mon vieil ami.

-Sommes-nous toujours ami ? _**Ma voie était bien plus froide que je ne voulais réellement.**_

-Je suis ton ennemi. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'élance vers lui activant mes yeux et parti pour un combat au corps à corps laissant aussi du temps à Kakashi de chercher. J'enchaine les attaques qu'il réussi facilement à esquiver.

« -Pourquoi tu as péter ce câble cette nuit là ? **_Répons moi enflure !_**

\- Bats-moi et je te dirais tout peut être. _**En esquivant plus qu'en attaquant**_. »

Quel homme était il devenu, où était mon ami d'enfance, mon pote, mon copain, mon frangin ? J'arrive à le reconnaître tout de même, sûrement car j'essaie de me voiler la face par rapport aux faits, même si la réalité est bien présente.

J'arrive à le toucher à plusieurs reprise grâces aux paumes du Haké qui je crois le fait devenir sérieux et commence à m'attaquer. C'est à mon tour d'esquiver, mais je vois bien que la différence de niveau est devenue énorme, même à l'époque il était plus fort que moi mais on s'amuser. Et encore maintenant j'arrive à m'amuser, à savourer ce combat même si je me fais laminer me prenant les coups les plus durs à encaisser et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Jusqu'au moment où je fini le dos au sol avec lui au dessus de moi me menacent de me couper la gorge un kunai à la main. En est ce fini pour moi ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne peu me retenir de sourire, j'avais retrouvé une partie de lui dans ce combat.

« -Beau combat mon gars, dommage que tu sois du mauvais côté. »

Maintenant à voir si le Itachi que tout le monde crois être devenu va me ôter la vie ou s'il n'a pas complètement changé et m'épargner. Je regarde ses pupilles terrifiantes, le fixant longuement jusqu'à se qu'il lâche tout.

« -Ils allaient préparer un coup d'état et sûrement prendre le contrôle du village, j'étais en mission pour le l'Hokage. Je me doutai que tu allais me haïr, désolé Hachimitsu. _**Il affirme un fin sourire en disant cela.**_ »

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là, je me senti bête et indigne d'être son ami, j'aurais du le comprendre depuis le début qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ça de son pleins gré. Je ne peu m'empêcher de couler une larme.

« -Vas-tu excuser un ami de t'avoir pensé être un monstre et de ne pas avoir cru en toi ?

-Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, c'était le but. _ **En se relevant et me tendant la main.**_

-Je t'affirme que ça a marché … »

Je ne peux qu'accepter cette main, il n'avait pas changé, il est toujours le même. C'est un sacrifice qu'il a fait. Et tous les jours il doit porter ce fardeau, il aime Konoha au final et ça na jamais était autre.

« -Je ne vous ai pas vu et vous non plus, d'accord ? _ **Il s'adresse à moi et Kakashi.**_ Prenez les informations que vous voulez.

-Tu pars j'imagine.

-Oui, à une prochaine fois. »

Je lui attrape la main avant qu'il se ne retourne et la lui serre, il me le rend en me donnant un sourire des plus heureux. Même si tu n'es plus au village tu restes toi c'est bien le plus important Itachi, au final tu continu à veiller sur le village.

« -C'est triste à dire, mais ta vie n'est qu'une mission… Mais tu n'en reste pas moins heureux ! _**Dis-je dans ma tête**_ »

Et c'est dans un envol d'oiseaux que tu t'évapores.


End file.
